bmoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (also known as The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2) is a 1986 low-budget American horror dark comedy slasher film, directed by Tobe Hooper. It is a sequel to the 1974 horror classic The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, also directed and co-written by Hooper. It was written by L. M. Kit Carson and produced by Carson, Yoram Globus, Menahem Golan and Hooper. The film stars Dennis Hopper, Caroline Williams, Bill Johnson, Bill Moseley and Jim Siedow. Plot Young DJ Vantia Block is hosting a music show when two renegade hoodlums phone her and start making trouble. The situation changes rapidly as the kids drive to a passageway and get sawed to pieces by Leatherface while the shocked DJ listens the kids' screams. Local sheriff approaches Block and convinces her to play the recording made from the phone call on radio, hoping that the killers would show up. Cast *Dennis Hopper as Lefty *Caroline Williams as Stretch *Bill Johnson as Leatherface *Bill Moseley as Chop Top *Jim Shedow as the Cook Deleted Scenes Several scenes were deleted by director Tobe Hooper due to pacing issues. One lengthy scene that was cut from the film involves the Sawyer Clan heading out at night to collect prime meat for their chili by slaughtering movie patrons and a group of rowdy, rioting fans. The deleted slaughtering scene featured several elaborate Tom Savini special effects. An alternate plot line involving Lefty Enright as Stretch's father was also scrapped. However, these scenes are present on the 2007 Gruesome Edition DVD special features section. Reception and box office The film was released theatrically in the United States by Cannon Films in August 1986. It grossed $8,725,872 at the box office. After it was submitted to the MPAA in the United States, the film received an "X" rating, prompting the filmmakers to release it as unrated. However, TV previews, theatrical trailers and even posters for the film displayed the written statement: "Due to the nature of this film, no-one under 17 will be admitted". The Texas Chain Saw Massacre 2 has received generally mixed reviews from critics over the years, currently holding a 45% approval rating on movie review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes based on twenty-one reviews. Roger Ebert wrote, "Part 2 has a lot of blood and disembowelment, to be sure, but it doesn't have the terror of the original, the desire to be taken seriously. It's a geek show." AllMovie's review was favorable, writing, "much-hated at the time of its release, Tobe Hooper's The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 has aged remarkably well, now playing as a strangely effective if none-too-subtle satire of several facets of '80s excess.'' Home media On 1 August 2000, the film was released in a bare bones region 1 DVD by MGM. However, on 10 October 2006, the film received a second DVD treatment from MGM, entitled "The Gruesome Edition", which featured an audio commentary by director Tobe Hooper and David Gregory, director of Texas Chain Saw Massacre: The Shocking Truth, as well as an audio commentary by actors Bill Moseley, Caroline Williams and special effects makeup creator Tom Savini. The special features also included deleted scenes, a feature length documentary entitled It Runs in the Family, six still galleries and a trailer. A Blu-ray edition of the film was released on September 11, 2012 which featured all of the special features from the "Gruesome Edition" DVD. Trailer Category:Films Category:1986 films Category:English-language films Category:American horror films Category:Slasher Category:Horror comedy films Category:Sequel films Category:Cannibals Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Category:1980s